Something You Love
by idekwthimdoin
Summary: Dean gets bored really easily, and sometimes Sam hates it. But sometimes Sam really loves it. (Wincest) PWP


**A/N Just some PWP smut that i wrote in a hurry.**

"Sammy I'm booooored!" Dean whined, flopping onto the motel bed face down.

"Then go do something, I'm busy." Sam replied, his attention on researching for the hunt.

"We've been researching for _hours."_

 _"_ No, _I_ have been researching for hours. _You_ have been watching porn for hours. You're not as sneaky as you think." Sam corrected.

"Okay but now I'm bored. There's nothing to do! Dad won't be back till late." Dean pouted.

"Just go do something you love, or something." Sam tried to remain patient, but Dean could be just so _annoying_ when he got bored.

Thankfully Dean was silent for a few minutes, before rolling of the bed and walking over to stand behind Sam. He bent down, wrapping his arms around his sixteen-year-old brother's chest. His lips attacked Sam's neck, sucking and nipping.

" _Deeeeean,_ ngh, wh-what are you doing?" Sam tried to focus on his research, but Dean was determined no to let that happen.

"I'm doing what you told me to." Dean chirped, mentally high-fiving himself when he saw the growing bulge in Sam's pants.

"I don't remember telling you to sex me up, y-ah!" Sam gasped as Dean pinched a nipple, his other hand reaching down to palm Sam through his jeans.

"I'm doing something I _love,_ baby boy." He growled into Sam's ear, licking at the sensitive spot behind it. Sam moaned loudly, lost in the sensation.

Dean tugged on Sam's hair, using all of Sam's kinks against him. Sam thrust up at the empty air, turning around to glare at Dean, but it was weak.

"Fuck you, Dean."

"Right now? Okay." He picked Sam up and manhandled him onto the bed, kissing him deep. Sam's tongue explored his mouth eagerly. Dean pulled away when they needed to breathe, fixing Sam with a shit-eating grin.

"Wipe that look of your face, and take off your clothes, jerk."

"Bossy bitch." Dean chuckled, but did as his brother said. Sam did the same, before straddling Dean and grinding their cocks together. He leaned in to lick and duck on Dean's nipples. Dean had other plans, however. He flipped them over, Dean hovering over Sam.

"I wanna take care of you, baby boy. Let me do the work this time." Dean whispered. He kissed Sam and worked his way down, leaving purple marks as he went, telling the world he was here, here, here, and _there._

He kissed the tip of Sam's dick, licking at the beads of precome dripping down the shaft. He licked a stripe up his brother's dick before taking the tip into his mouth, sucking lightly. The noises Sam was making were downright sinful, his hand reaching to grab Dean's hair. Dean continued sucking Sam's dick, the sight and sounds of Dean taking in his whole dick served to push Sam closer to the edge.

"D-Dean, I'm gonna, I-ugh" Sam groaned as Dean pulled away with a pornographic slurp.

"On your hands and knees, ass up." Dean commanded, groaning as Sam hurried to obey. Dean squirted the lube onto his hands, before pushing a finger into Sam.

"Dean, Dean please." Sam begged, though he wasn't quite sure what he was begging for.

"Please what?"

"Ungh, fuck me. _Please."_

"Gotta stretch you open baby boy, I don't want to hurt you." Dean said, inserting another finger after a while. At three fingers, Sam's was practically fucking himself on Dean's fingers, moaning so loud it was a wonder that nobody had come banging on the door.

"Dean if you don't put your dick inside me right now I'm gonna get up, buy myself a dildo and I'm going to fuck myself on it." Sam growled. Dean laughed but he pulled his fingers out of Sam. He lined his cock up to Sam's hole, and slowly pushed in, his eyes rolling back as he felt how tight Sam was.

Sam's ass burned like the hellfire they were condemned to as soon as they began this twisted relationship. But he reveled in it, embraced the pain as it turned him on even more. Some may find it ironic how the tough, cool, brother liked to take it slow, while the doe-eyed, baby-faced little brother liked it rough. He liked having his hair pulled while being fucked hard, fast, and dirty.

"Faster Dean, harder." Sam begged, moans turning to screams as Dean nailed his prostate hard, the slapping sounds of skin on skin filling the room. Dean leaned in so his torso was flush against Sam's back, and ran his hands through Sam's hair before tugging on it lightly, letting his fingernails scratch against his scalp.

"D-Dean, I- De-"

Dean knew Sam's 'I'm 10 seconds away from orgasm' voice and he slammed into Sam even harder. Sam came untouched with a loud groan, Dean coming not long after.

They lay on the bed in post-orgasmic haze for a while, until Sam stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a shower. There's still work to be done y'know. It would be awesome if you helped." Sam chided, wiping himself down with Dean's shirt.

"In the shower? Okay."

Dean caught the shirt flung at his face and followed Sam eagerly into the bathroom.

 **A/N i cry because this isn't canon**


End file.
